Breaking Dawn
by Selly87
Summary: Harry is reading. Draco doesn’t like it. Or maybe he does?" Note: prequel to 'Masquerade' link in the story but can definitely be read as a stand-alone


**Title:** Breaking Dawn  
**  
Author:** Selly87  
**  
Pairing:** Harry / Draco  
**  
Supporting Characters:** A Crup & Tibby, the house elf :)  
**  
Rating:** Adult (_NC-17_)  
**  
Summary:** Harry is reading. Draco doesn't like it. Or maybe he does?  
**  
Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination. Also, please note that I _do not own_ the lyrics used.

**Warning:** Language, Bondage, Smut  
**  
Author's Note:** Companion piece and prequel to Bru's story "_Masquerade_" which can be found here: **www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5079740/1/** Inspired by said story and of course Bru's encouragement to put this plot bunny on virtual paper after I gave her a delicious mental image… Bru, I hope you don't mind that I _borrowed_ your house elf – he was too cute to resist (_Look at me; I'm in love with a house-elf!_). Lyrics are an excerpt of the song "_Right in Time_" by Lucinda Williams and it can be found on the album "_Car Wheels on a Gravel Road_".

*

*

*

**_Not a day goes by I don't think about you  
You left your mark on me, it's permanent, a tattoo  
Pierce the skin and the blood runs through  
Oh my baby…_**

**_The way you move it's right in time  
The way you move it's right in time  
It's right in time with me_**

*

*

*

Stepping out of the shower, Draco reached for the fluffy white towel – naturally spellbound to feel extra-soft to the touch, just like Draco liked it best – one of the Malfoy Manor's house elves and Draco's favourite, Tibby, was holding out to his Master. Thanking the house elf, Draco smiled but rolled his eyes when Tibby backed off with a horrified look in his big round eyes. "Really Tibby, what exactly _is_ your problem with me being nice to you?" Draco sighed.

"Master Malfoy, Tibby is not used to Master Malfoy being kind to Tibby." The elf said quietly and Draco could have sworn that Tibby was pouting – damn Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, and his talent of worming himself into one's heart and changing one's way of life almost completely. Watching the little elf take another step backward, Draco took a large step forward and grabbed Tibby by the collar when the elf attempted to bang his forehead against the toilet bowl to, without a doubt, punish himself – for what, Draco wasn't quite sure. Really, Tibby was so much like Dobby that Draco couldn't help but wonder whether the two elves were brothers… It was hardly possible though, but still, it was scary just how alike they were. "There'll be no punishing yourself, Tibby." Draco chided and carefully sat the elf down on the edge of the bathtub when he thought it was safe to do so. "Also, Master Malfoy is my father; you know how to address me, thank you very much."

"Yes, Master Draco, Tibby knows. Tibby is sorry, Master Draco, Tibby will remember better next time, Sir." The elf responded obediently and turning on his heel Draco threw his hands up in the air in a, for a Malfoy, very unlike gesture.

"Please Tibby… You are giving me a headache."

"Would Master Draco like Tibby to fetch Master Draco a headache potion?" Tibby asked softly and Draco looked astounded when he suddenly felt the elf's hand gently resting on his damp forearm.

"No, Tibby, I'm fine. But thanks. Go, run your errands and help the other elves. I will call for you if I need you." Draco smiled and placed his hand on top of Tibby's. It felt odd to converse with the little elf like this, but Draco's heart simply melted when he looked at his elf, who'd faithfully served the Malfoy family for many years and had always stood by him – even during all those years were Draco had been a real prat to just about everyone around him. He still was at times, but nowadays there was someone special in his life and that someone made sure that he behaved well. That someone – commonly known as Harry Potter amongst wizards and witches all over the world – had never backed down and frequently took the liberty to chide him when he thought Draco deserved it.

When nobody else dared to say something, Harry would step forward and put Draco into place and he never even batted an eyelid when he did so. Initially Draco had thought that Harry would cease to be so cocky once they were married, but in the last couple of years absolutely nothing had changed. If anything Harry had definitely grown into a confident and clever wizard. He knew how to hide what he didn't want people to know and he could be very persuasive at the best of times – Draco blamed Harry's vivid green eyes for that. He'd never before looked into a pair of eyes that were so full of life and emotion. And on top of all that Harry was also incredibly handsome and just the thought of Harry's naked body made Draco suck in a sharp breath. Yes, Harry was definitely gorgeous…

More than that even. His muscles showed in all the right places. He was lean but his physique was extraordinary. Years of playing Quidditch had definitely paid off and much to Draco's dismay his lover tanned incredibly easy – a recent three-week Muggle holiday on a small Caribbean island had proven that. But what was worse was that the tan actually stuck with Harry. His skin seemed to absorb it like body lotion and despite the mild English summer, Harry currently looked like he'd just stepped out of a TV commercial for a self-tanning spray. Draco on the other hand never tanned – he just burned. Within two hours of arriving at their holiday destination Harry had been forced to use a healing charm on Draco as the blond had badly burned his cheeks and nose in the hot mid-day sun.

Holding on to the sink, Draco momentarily closed his eyes and willed the image of his lover to subside. It wasn't that he didn't like day-dreaming about Harry, but right now Draco found the temptation a little difficult to resist. He'd already succumbed in the shower and had indulged in a slow, teasing wank which had ended in him screaming his lover's name in ecstasy when he'd climaxed. His orgasm had been nowhere as powerful as the ones he experienced with Harry, but it had been enough to knock Draco off his feet. Gripping the sink more tightly, Draco took a deep breath, held it inside his lungs for a good few seconds and then slowly let it out and opened his eyes. "Relax…" He whispered as he stared at his image in the mirror.

***

Walking down the corridor towards his chambers, Draco pointedly ignored his mother's aunt's portrait's mumblings about his inappropriate clothing and crouched down when a barking black bundle raced towards him at what appeared to be the speed of light. The little bundle's joy to see its Master radiated off the young Crup so strongly that Draco could actually feel the sparks on his damp skin. Shuddering pleasantly, Draco picked the puppy up and cradling the blank bundle in his arms, he stood up. "Missed me much, Maccon?" Draco teased and ruffled the Crup's neck. The puppy Crup barked ones in agreement and looked up at Draco, melting all of the blonde's defences with his puppy dog eyes, which, much to the astonishment of everyone, were a vibrant green.

None of Draco's or Harry's friends had ever seen a Crup with green eyes and even Draco, who'd seen a lot of magical creatures in his life, possibly more than Harry, had been baffled. Still the little Crup, who was a present from Harry – for absolutely no reason at all other than that he loved Draco very much – had become Draco's constant companion. The furry black bundle brought so much joy to both Harry's and Draco's lives that Draco sometimes caught himself thinking about what it would be like to have a family with Harry. He knew that their relationship hadn't reached that point yet, but Draco was definitely looking forward to experiencing fatherhood together with Harry. He hoped that it would happen one day in a few years when they were both ready for it. But for now they were both much too selfish to care for somebody else. All they currently cared about were each other and it showed when they met their friends.

Whereas Ron and Hermione were perfectly capable of sitting next to each other for hours and chat amicably to the people around them, Harry and Draco found that they both couldn't resist the temptation of touching each other, of being close, of kissing each other, exploring each other's bodies… And that of course always led their friends to chiding them for their lewd behaviour. Most of the times it was their Gryffindor friends who chided them, Draco's Slytherin lot just laughed it all off. They didn't care – ever. Pansy had only ever stepped in ones and that had been a couple of years ago when Draco had been close to shagging Harry on the dinner table, right there amongst all their friends. Draco was however quite sure that Pansy had only stepped in because she didn't wish to be thrown out of her favourite restaurant – a fancy five star restaurant in uptown Muggle London which she visited at least twice a month if not more often.

***

Pushing the door to his bedroom open, Draco walked in, the puppy Crup still in his arms, and closed the door behind him. One glance towards the oversized four poster bed told Draco all he needed to know – Harry hadn't moved even just an inch. He also hadn't touched his breakfast at all. His beloved morning coffee was idly cooling down on the coaster on his nightstand and his buttered toast no longer looked crispy or even edible. Draco was sure that by now it quite possible had acquired the taste of rubber. The plate with Harry's favourite fruits – pineapple and strawberries – also hadn't even been as much as locked yet. Apparently absolutely nothing could get Harry to lift his eyes off the heavy tome on the pillow in front of him. It was as if he was scared to miss something, as if he feared that the words would vanish from the pages if he was to lift his eyes off them for just one second.

Sighing softly, Draco bent down and sat the Crup on the carpeted floor. In an instant the black bundle dashed off across the room to pick up his favourite toy - a worn teddy bear that Draco had charmed to resist the Crup's sharp teeth. With the toy between his teeth, Maccon raced under the bed and Draco shock his head and chuckled. The little Crup was quite something, even though Draco found it hard to adjust to the black bundle's name. But Harry had insisted that they pick an Irish name to stick with the Crup's roots. Maccon's mother and father had both been Irish and there was no convincing Harry about the origin of the Crup's name. Initially Draco had been very sure that he'd manage to change his husband's mind – he'd been all for naming the Crup 'Adrion' – but Draco couldn't have been more wrong. Harry had shown his true colours – his true Slytherin colours – and he'd played unfair. He'd had quite a few tricks up his sleeve and despite his best efforts; Draco had lost by more than a mile.

To this day Draco loathed to think about the day that Harry had announced his victory – in true Slytherin style Harry had picked the morning that Draco's parents had insisted upon them both joining them for breakfast. The meal had been a tense affair and even though Draco had pleaded with Harry beforehand, had offered his husband any bribe ranging from pledging his body to Harry for a solid month over running all kinds of dirty errands for him to spoiling him rotten with expensive gifts, Harry had gone and done it anyway. He'd formally introduced Maccon to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and for the first time in years Draco had seen his mother genuinely smile in Harry's presence.

Usually her smiles were forced and never quite reached her eyes, but the little Crup had melted her 'cold' aristocratic heart and she'd outdone herself by going all the way and hugging Harry before – breakfast forgotten – she'd spend the morning laughing and entertaining the little Crup with various spells and charms. Watching his mother blossom in the presence of the Crup had reminded Draco just what his mother had been like when he'd been a tot and despite his best efforts to keep his face straight he'd succumbed to his emotions and fled the room – again damn Harry bloody Potter!

Shaking his head, Draco pushed the reminiscent thoughts from his mind and straightening himself he strode across the room and opened the door towards his walk-in wardrobe. Vanishing inside, he deliberately let the door fall closed in a pathetic attempt to draw his husband's attention away from the book he was currently reading. Never in his life had Draco thought that he'd actually lose his husband by bribing him into reading the Twilight series. All of Harry's and Draco's friends had read the books and they'd spend weeks with pestering Harry to read them himself. He'd however just frowned at them and told them that he'd no intention to waste his time reading about a silly human girl who fell for an immortal blood-drinking beast. In his eyes the plot was ridiculous and had absolutely no foundation and therefore he'd point black refused to even just glance at the back of the first book or open it and skim over the first chapter.

His opinion on the Twilight series had however changed drastically about a month ago when Draco – who was a true seducer – had bound his naked lover to the bed and sitting astride Harry's thighs, he'd summoned the first book of the Twilight series with a lazy flick of his wand and an inaudible spell. Harry protests and threads had been loud but Draco hadn't cared much. Instead he'd simply gagged his lover and with a sly smile he'd flicked the book open and started to read aloud.

By the time he'd reached the end of the first chapter Harry had been hooked and had begged for more. And feeling gracious, Draco had removed the gag and had continued reading. By the end of chapter three Draco had banished Harry's bonds and they'd curled up in each other's arms. With Harry's face nestled against his chest and his soft breath tickling his sensitive nipples, Draco had continued reading aloud. He'd read all night and Harry had listened intently. They'd summoned coffee at four in the morning and in a bit to relax Draco's vocal strings Harry had taken over reading aloud. Ever since that night Draco felt pleasant shivers run down his spine when he thought back to the erotic sound of his lover's voice resonating through the quiet hours of the early morning.

***

Pulling the towel from his hips, Draco tossed it to the ground and glancing sideways he'd eyed himself in the floor-length mirror and nodded. Yes, he definitely looked good. Very good. His and Harry's most recent holiday and his frequent work-outs were definitely paying off. And Harry's absolute insatiability when it came to Draco's body also did Draco all the favours in the world. Smirking at his own reflection, Draco reached for his wand, which he'd left on top of last night's clothing before heading to bed. Normally his wand was always right beside him, on his nightstand, but last night he'd forgotten all about it in his attempts to get Harry to put down the book to pay him some attention. Ever since Harry had started with the last book of the Twilight Saga, there was just no getting through to him.

Last night Draco had fought for the better part of an hour to get his husband to close the book and make love to him. It had been such an exhausting fight that for the first time ever Draco had simply let Harry do all the work instead of participating in the task. Harry hadn't minded much – his mind clearly preoccupied by the book – but Draco was determined to get his own back. Usually there was nothing in the world that could distract Harry from pleasuring his husband and the fact that a dratted Muggle book had the power to do so did not sit well with Draco, who'd spend most of the morning watching Harry read as well as brooding over a fool-proof plan to get his own back and teach Harry a lesson the raven-haired Adonis would remember for a good few years to come.

Chuckling to himself, Draco flicked his wand and summoned a pair of white CK boxers - his favourite brand of underwear, even though they were created by a Muggle designer. But Draco had to admit that fashion designers in the Wizarding world had absolutely no idea how to create a pair of boxer shorts that were comfortable instead of confining. Stepping into the shorts, Draco pulled them up, and stroking over the firm waistband he nodded at his reflection in the mirror – perfect. Glancing at his wardrobe Draco contemplated for mere few seconds whether to dress properly, but discarded the idea almost right away. It was Saturday and for a change Draco had no duties and therefore no inclinations to dress himself. He wasn't a fan of running around the house in his birth suit, but he also didn't see the use in unnecessarily covering himself with a layer of clothing.

Closing the wardrobe with a flick of his wand, Draco left the dressing room and frowned at his and Harry's bed. His husband resembled more of a statue than a human being and by the looks of it the lazy Gryffindor had even charmed the book to turn its pages by itself whenever he'd reached the bottom of the second page – a trait that was very unlike Harry, who loved doing things the Muggle way. Shaking his head, Draco walked over to the bay window and pulling the white curtains aside, he unlocked the window and opened it wide. Resting his hands on the wide window sill, Draco took a deep breath of the fresh summer air and sighed.

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was blue – not a cloud in sight anywhere – and the sun was shining, warming the earth with her gentle rays. The grass looked a lot greener than yesterday and the various birds, hiding in the wild assortment of trees, Narcissa Malfoy had planted on the Manor's grounds over the years, were happily twittering away. Their music instantly soothed one's mind, body and soul and for a moment Draco closed his eyes and simply stood facing the sun, not caring about anything in the world.

But much to Draco's dismay the image of his unresponsive lover pushed itself into the foreground of his mind and he instantly abandoned all his thoughts about enjoying the warm sunshine. Pushing himself away from the window, Draco gracefully slid into the comfortable 16th century armchair that stood beneath the bay-window. Resting his forearms on the armrest, Draco reached for his tea cup and took a careful sip. He smiled. Tibby was ace. The elf had charmed the tea to remain warm until his Master returned from his shower to drink it. "I owe you one, little elf." Draco muttered and continuing to sip from his tea, he reached for his buttered toast and took a graceful bite of the crispy, warm bread. Idly chewing on the bite, Draco glanced over to the bed, letting his eyes glide over his husband's gorgeous body.

Harry was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, with a pillow under his chest to help him support his upper body's weight. His eyes were fixed onto the book in front of him and his almost black mop of hair was as messy and dishevelled as ever. His toned and healthily tanned body stood out against the white of the bed sheet, which was awkwardly wrapped around one of Harry's thighs and teasingly covered his firm and round bum. Draco knew exactly what was hiding beneath the bed sheet and it wasn't much of an effort to conjure up the image in his mind, but it still annoyed him that he couldn't see all of his husband's gorgeous body. Sighing softly, Draco took another bite of his toast and for an instant he allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like to run his fingertips over the soft skin of Harry's back and thighs. Shuddering at the surge of desire that rushed through his veins, Draco closed his eyes and bit his lips to hold back a low moan.

He flinched when something suddenly jumped into his lap and opening his eyes wide, Draco stared down at the black bundle that had quite obviously decided to make its Master's lap its new home. Pushing his fantasy about seducing Harry into the back of his mind, Draco set his tea cup down and ruffled Maccon's fur affectionately. The Crup barked ones and then snapped his teeth into the direction of Draco's toast. He wined and chuckling with amusement Draco fed his slice of toast to the puppy, who gulped it down hungrily. "Anyone would think the elves aren't feeding you, little one." Draco chided affectionately and reaching for his bowl with vanilla pudding, he dipped his finger into the creamy substance and held it out to Maccon, who licked the tasty pudding off his Master's finger before looking at Draco with big round puppy dog eyes. Draco just laughed. "It's my breakfast, Mac, you ain't getting any more."

Maccon's only response was a whine but Draco shook his head. "Not a chance, darling. You ain't wrapping me around your forked tail." He said softly and the Crup curled up in Draco's lap, clearly sulking.

"He spends too much time around you; he's the exact copy of you." Harry commented and Draco paused mid-air, his hand floating above the spoon he'd been about to pick up.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco asked, quite astonished that his lover had spoken at all.

"You too beg when you don't get what you want. Maccon's learned that trait from you." Harry clarified and for a moment Draco felt like tossing his vanilla pudding into the vague direction of his husband.

"I'm amazed you've taken notice of your surroundings." Draco snorted and pulled a face at Harry. He really did not agree with the fact that Harry seemed to favour 'Breaking Dawn' over him but at the same time still managed to acknowledge what was going on around him. It simply wasn't fair.

"Auror instincts, Draco, I'm always aware of what's going on around me. Blame it on that lunatic who spent half of his lifetime plotting about how to kill me… His fruitless attempts left their mark on me…" Harry replied and his shoulder blades moved as he shrugged.

"Now he's into mind reading too." Draco muttered and reaching for his spoon, he dipped it deep into the vanilla pudding and stuffed his mouth with it – anything to give him a reason not to have to bother with a response. It was bound to be a snide and snappy one.

"I can't read minds, I'm not Edward. Or Aro for that matter…" Harry responded and Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Bet you'd want to be, seeing since you can't even take your eyes of the damn book to kiss me good morning."

"You got me hooked on the whole Twilight Saga, and now you're telling me off for reading it?" Harry laughed and turning his head slightly he glanced at Draco for the split of a second before turning his attention back to the book in front of him. "And for your information, Draco, dear, I do not wish to be Edward. I'm perfectly happy with who I am."

"Pshaw! Like I believe that…" Draco grumbled and fed himself another spoonful of vanilla pudding – especially made for him by Tibby. Vanilla pudding had been his favourite as a child and Draco clearly remembered eating so much of it that to this day it still surprised him that he hadn't ended up chubby like Crabbe and Goyle. Although he had a vague suspicion that Tibby's vanilla puddings were made without sugar.

"I find Jasper a lot more intriguing, Drake…" Harry chuckled. "Oh the fun I'd have with wrecking havoc with your emotions… Let's just say it would make for an interesting night of passion…" He teased and Draco showed his husband the finger – not that Harry took any notice of it.

"Which I'm unlikely to get seeing since Twilight is more important to you than your own husband." Draco sulked, filling his mouth with yet another spoonful of the delicious pudding Tibby had wiped up for him.

"Jealous much, Drake?" Harry laughed heartily.

Draco refrained from responding and pointedly ignored the sensations Harry's use of his nickname had on him. Instead he sulked and finished up his pudding before offering the bowl to Maccon who clicked it clean. Smiling down at his faithful companion, Draco picked up the plate of fresh fruits and indulged on a piece of mango. Reaching for his tea, he sipped on the warm liquid and spontaneously decided that mango-flavoured black tea definitely had its peeks. Maybe he could get Tibby to prepare him an extra special blend of his favourite tea later. Tibby had an incredible sense for tastes.

The little elf was, without a doubt, the best cook amongst all of Malfoy Manor's house elves and whenever he whipped up a meal it was extraordinary. He knew how to season a dish just right and out of all the elves employed at the Manor Tibby was the only one who preferred to flavour food the Muggle way. He'd always done it like this, even though he'd only very recently confessed this to Draco. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were still blissfully unaware about the real origin of Tibby's cooking talents.

And Draco had to admit he preferred it this way. His father had changed tremendously over the last few years – his stint in Azkaban had most definitely helped – but Draco still didn't trust Lucius completely. Thankfully Malfoy Senior didn't have any inkling about his only son's feelings towards him and Draco wasn't about to change that fact any time soon. He loved his parents dearly but he was painfully aware that they only tolerated his relationship with Harry because it had helped redeem the Malfoy name in the Wizarding world.

England's witches and wizards apparently found it save to trust the Malfoy family now that The Boy Who Lived openly did so and frequently declared Draco to be the love of his life. Granted most of Harry's so-called public declarations of love were made up by the press but on the one or other occasion Harry indeed confirmed that he loved Draco 'truly, madly, and deeply'. Draco frowned at the vivid memory of the night his husband had made said statement – Harry was a dreadful drunk – but hadn't been able to laugh himself silly over the avalanche of newspaper articles Harry's comment had caused. And the Ministry had been delighted in the extraordinary coverage the ball in aid of orphaned children that they'd held had received.

***

With his breakfast finished, Draco leaned back in the extremely comfortable armchair and crossed his legs. Maccon had jumped off his lap some time ago and was currently busy racing around the bedroom, playing with his teddy. He seemed to get a great kick out of tossing the toy across the room and then dashing after it again to pick it up, shake it and then protectively lie half on top of it, with his paws possessively holding on to the toy. Reaching for this morning's newspaper, Draco opened it but only half-heartedly took in the news of the world.

Maccon was far more interesting to watch. The black Crup never failed to surprise Draco in some way or another and when he stumbled over his own four feet and fell to the ground, Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the little Crup's misfortune. Not that Maccon seemed to mind though. It only took him a second to get back onto his feet and resume his game. "You need a brother, little one, so you have someone else but me and Harry to play with." Draco mumbled and with great difficulty he tore his eyes away from the over-excited black bundle and focused on the headlines of the Daily Prophet instead.

Much to everyone's delight the Wizarding paper had re-established its prior reputation of being a serious newspaper – without a doubt the result of Hermione's passionate efforts to get Rita Skeeter fired. Despite that the Prophet still enjoyed printing the one or other odd front page spread about Harry Potter's private life. Today however the preparations for the upcoming Quidditch match – England against Spain – were taking up the majority of the front-page – England was a measly two points away from qualifying for the world cup but they needed to win the game against Spain to archive the required two points. A massive picture of the English squad took up a good half of the front page and below the picture was a list of all the players and their positions.

There was also a reference to pages 10 to 18 of the Prophet, which featured as special on the English team, including interviews, never-before-seen pictures from the dressing room hinting that the journalist, who'd written the article was female, various critics' comments on the quality of the English team's tactics and an official statement from the team's trainer Oliver Wood as well as the manager and owner of the team, a fifty-something year old rich wizard from Scotland. Skimming over the other headlines, Draco quickly flicked to page two and three of the Prophet, skimmed over the news there and then turned his attention to the last page which held the most recent figures of the Wizarding stock market as well as the Muggle stock market. Draco's attentive eyes quickly sought out the information he was looking for and a smile tugged his lips upward – his company was doing well. Not that he had expected anything less.

***

Neatly folding the newspaper, now that he was finished with it, Draco placed it on the little table next to him and uncrossing his legs, he stretched them out and waggled his toes. Arching his back, Draco reached for his wand and with a lazy flick, he accio-ed a yellow tennis ball. "Mac!" Draco called out and less than ten seconds later, the black Crup's head emerged from under the bed and he looked up at Draco, crooking his head to the side. "Fetch!" Draco grinned and tossed the ball out of the open window behind him.

For a moment Maccon looked unsure of what to do and glancing at the window, he whined and shook his head. Looking up at his Master, he once more crooked his head to the side, and then, all of a sudden, he dashed towards the bedroom door. Draco managed to magically unlock and open it a good few inches just in time to prevent the Crup from running, head first, into the wooden door. Maccon barked, dashed out of the room, took a sharp left turn and was out of sight. Letting the door gently click close, Draco flicked his wand and turned the key around once more.

Graciously lifting himself out of the chair, Draco stretched languidly in the sun and flicking his wand several times, he cast a couple of inaudible spells. Setting one foot in front of the other, Draco quietly walked towards the bed and sinking onto the soft mattress, he lifted one leg onto the bed and bent it at the knee. The other he left dangling off the bed. Leaning backwards, Draco steadied himself on his elbows, arched his back, flexed his stomach muscles and stretched his neck.

"So…" He whispered; his voice a seductive purr. "Are you game?"

When no answer from Harry was forthcoming, Draco frowned. Flicking his wand he conjured up a feather and with the help of his wand he ran it down his husband's spine, smiling when his lover shuddered.

"You've got to try harder than that, Drake." Harry murmured and stretching himself in a way that should quite possibly be prohibited he wriggled his hips a little and Draco bit back a gasp when the bed sheet, covering his lover's firm arse, slit out of place, exposing one half of Harry's delicious bottom. Licking his lips, Draco flicked his wand and teased the newly exposed skin with the feather.

"I don't need to try, Harry, I know you want me. More than you want that book. I know how much you're itching to run your fingertips all over my body. I know how much you want to re-explore every inch of my body and re-discover all my sensitive spots and relish in the sensations they cause when stimulated…" Draco purred and tilting his head back, he let himself fall back onto his pillow and turned his head to look at Harry, who was only glancing at the pages in front of him with one eye. His other was drinking in Draco's exposed neck and with the amount of vampirism, he'd read about in the last month, Harry found himself itching to lean in and sink his teeth into the soft skin of his lover's neck.

"I know you want to fuck me, Harry, and you know it too. You want to bury that pulsing hard cock of yours deep within in me, you want to thrust hard into me and make me gasp every time you hit that sweet spot just right and you want to make me moan every time you pull back. You want to grip my hips and hold on tight as you thrust into me and you want to feel my long legs wrap themselves around your hips, holding your in place, steadying you. You want to kiss every inch of my body within your immediate reach and you want to nibble and lick your way along my neck and whisper devious things into my ear. You want to lock your eyes on mine and tell me that you love me and you want to devour my lips with yours. You want to wrap that agile tongue of yours around mine and kiss me hard and deep…" Draco murmured, all the while keeping his face as angelic as possible. There was not a trace of readable emotion on his face, it was blank. His own words seemingly did not affect him…

If there was one thing that Draco never failed to archive than it was clouding his husband's mind with thoughts of sex as opposed the things he was actually meant to be thinking about. He had a talent for getting Harry's undivided attention if he really wanted to. And there was absolutely nothing Harry could do to try and resist – he often did his best to escape the pull of Draco's words and actions but as of yet he hadn't managed to remain strong. Something always drew him in. Something always made him crumble and admit defeat. Most of the time he wanted to resist, to show Draco that it took more than pretty words and actions to make him surrender, but whatever Harry tried, he always failed. Resisting Draco was a challenge Harry did not know how to master. Succumbing to Draco's seductions felt like the incredible pull of Veritaserum – a potion which made you tell the truth and nothing but the truth, no matter how much you fought against it.

***

Running his fingertips down his chest, Draco toyed with his right nipple, softly gasping at the sensations his own touch caused. It was only a fraction of what he felt when Harry touched him, but it was pleasant enough to continue exploring his own body, which he, and Draco shamelessly admitted that, did not know as well as he knew Harry's body. "Are you sure you can resist? Are you sure you can stand to watch instead of touching me?" Draco whispered and trailing his fingertips further down his chest, he ran them over this stomach and teased his navel.

"Draco…" Harry whispered and licked his suddenly dry lips. Both his eyes were fixed on Draco's exploring fingers but as of yet he had not moved from his position other than tilt his head. The fourth Twilight book was still in front of him, open, inviting him to continue reading.

"Harry…" Draco whispered and exposing his neck even more he smiled sweetly, drawing his lover in, seducing him purposefully. He knew what he wanted and he intended to get what he wanted. "Touch me…" Draco purred and trailing his hand lower still he cupped his growing erection through his boxers and squeezed the sensitive flesh gently. Sighing softly, he rubbed his palm over his erection and moaned. "Touch me… Harry… Please… I want you to touch me…" Draco pleaded and locked his eyes with Harry's.

The raven-haired wizard stared transfixed, the sight in front of him almost too much to bear. Moving his hips, Harry ground his erection against the mattress, needing some form of stimulation before the spell Draco had put him under got the better of him. "Sweet Merlin…" Harry whispered, feeling his whole body shudder with excitement.

"C'mere…" Draco murmured and the sound of his voice gave Harry a headrush. He instantly was extremely glad for the fact that he was laying down as he was damn sure that his legs were no longer strong enough to keep him upright.

Unable to take even just another second of Draco's teasing, Harry violently shoved the book and the pillow in front of him off the bed and scrambling onto all fours, he moved over to Draco's side of the bed. Grabbing Draco's hands, Harry roughly pinned them down onto the mattress above his lover's head. Easing his body on top of Draco's, Harry ground his own erection against Draco's, drawing a languid moan from the blonde's lips.

Diving head first, Harry sucked at the exposed skin of Draco's neck. He sucked hard and without mercy. Groaning at the rough treatment, Draco tilted his head as far as he could, willingly offering himself up to Harry without the slightest bit of hesitation. Harry knew that he was drawing blood, that he was bruising his husband's tender, pale skin, but he couldn't care any less. Draco deserved the rough treatment for his impertinent teasing… And with that thought Harry bit Draco's neck hard.

"Owwarghoutch…" Draco moaned and clenching his fists he allowed his body to go rigid at the piercing pain of Harry's sharp canine teeth sinking into his skin. Harry wasn't biting hard enough to actually break the skin but it hurt nonetheless.

Reluctantly ceasing his rough assault on Draco's neck, Harry pulled back and locked his eyes onto Draco's, simply staring at him. "Sorry…" He mouthed, feeling instantly apologetic about his careless actions.

"Don't fret." Draco whispered, forcing himself to smile. "I'll live." He chuckled.

"Couldn't resist… You're too delicious…" Harry whispered and glanced at the bite-mark and very prominent hickey he'd left on Draco's neck. He knew it would look worse in two hours… A wave of guilt nearly overwhelmed Harry and leaning down he brushed his lips against the bruise he'd caused. Placing soft butterfly kisses all over the bruise, Harry soothed the throbbing skin and trailed his bite-marks with the tip of his tongue, numbing the pain with plenty of cool saliva.

"You'd make a rotten vampire. Bella wouldn't live a day if you were Edward." Draco chuckled and discontinuing his task, Harry looked up and smiled.

"Too impulsive?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"You could teach me self-restraint."

"That's a job for life…"

"We're married…" Harry shrugged and leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

"That's true. But you'd never manage to resist me anyway…"

"I would if you stopped using magic on me." Harry chuckled.

"You know I'm not using any magic. You'd know if I'd cast a spell on you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Knowing you, you figured out a way to make these spells undetectable."

"Harry, I know I'm brilliant, but I'm not Merlin…"

"Thank the Heavens you're not. You're about a million times more handsome than he was."

"Charmer!"

"I learned that from you." Harry winked and yelped when Draco all of a sudden and without the slightest bit of warning flipped him onto his back and quickly rolled on top of him, pinning him down with his own body weight. "Slytherin…" Harry rolled his eyes and instead of fighting Draco, he simply allowed the blond to lock his long and slender fingers around his wrists and push his arms firmly into the mattress.

"...and proud of it." Draco finished the sentence with a sly grin. "Got'cha." He grinned triumphantly.

"And what are you going to do with me now that you have me?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really sure yet. There're so many things I want to do…"

"I suggest you start at the top and slowly work your way all the way to the bottom…"

"Who says you deserve to be rimmed?"

"Who says I was talking about that?"

"I know you, Potter." Draco grinned.

"Do you now?" Harry arched his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do. You've never really been able to hide anything from me."

"Liar." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I resent that. Malfoy's do not lie." Draco glared at his husband and pointedly thrust his hips forward, forcing a groan from Harry's lips.

"That's quite true, Malfoy's don't lie. They just refrain from telling the truth."

"Don't push it, Harry."

"I'd really love to push it, Drake, but due to unfortunate circumstances I'm currently bottoming, so there's no way I can push anything, my love, even if I wanted to. And believe me given half the chance I'd push it in a way you've never experienced me pushing it before…"

"Oh that's it, Potter! That's it! That's the final straw!" Draco growled and reaching for his wand he angrily flicked it at Harry, who instantly found himself lying spread-eagled on the bed, his hands and feet bound with green silk scarves.

"Bit short-tempered and grumpy this morning, aren't we, my love?" Harry asked sweetly, lying perfectly still. He wasn't about to try and pull on his bounds. Past experiences had taught him that Draco loved to charm his bonds to tighten upon attempted struggle. If there was one thing Draco loved then it was being sneaky. He had a gift for doing the unexpected.

Sitting up, Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glared down ant Harry. "And whose fault would that be?"

"Quite possibly mine…" Harry sighed. "But I assure you that I'll give you the time of your life if you take these bonds off again."

"You wish." Draco chuckled and conjuring up a brand new feather he tickled Harry's armpits, deliberately making his lover jerk away from the touch and therefore tug at his bonds, which automatically tightened, restraining Harry further.

"Oww! Fuck!" Harry cursed. "Draco Malfoy, take these fucking bonds off me right now if you value your life because I swear I will murder you with my bare hands if you don't oblige!"

"Like I'll listen to empty threats, my dearest husband, I know you'd be miserable without me." Draco smiled sweetly and ran the feather down Harry's chest, chuckling when his lover trembled and tensed his body to refrain from giving into the temptation of fighting the unwanted treatment.

"I'm not fucking going to go near your body for a whole fucking month!" Harry snapped and glared at Draco, rage radiating from his vibrant green eyes. The strong emotion send a pleasant shiver down Draco's spine and straightening his back slightly, Draco momentarily fought to keep his composure. An angry Harry was always a turn on, though Draco wisely refrained from admitting that to anyone.

"Again, empty threats don't work with me. We both know that you can't resist me…"

"There are ways and means. Spells… potions…"

"Yes, there are also counter-spells… antidotes…" Draco shrugged, absolutely not fussed about Harry's threats. This wasn't the first time that Draco heard those words. "I'm amazed, Potter, usually you've far more stamina. You've practically not even tried to remain composed."

"That's because I don't do play." Harry pouted, itching to cross his arms over his chest in a sulky huff.

Chuckling softly, Draco tossed the feather aside and leaning forward he captured his husband's lips in a slow kiss. He ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, nipped at it and slyly teased his way in-between his lover's lips the moment Harry parted them to breathe in. Seeking out his tongue's counterpart, Draco teased until Harry could no longer resist joining into the game.

Letting out a soft moan, Harry opened his mouth further and invited Draco in. And Draco did not hesitate, not even a second… If there was one thing that he himself could not resist then it was kissing Harry. He couldn't quite explain it but there was something about kissing Harry that made it simply impossible to withstand the temptations. Harry's lips and tongue certainly knew what they were doing and every kiss, no matter how simple it was, sent a jolt through Draco's veins. Harry tasted simply divine. His unique taste was one Draco couldn't get enough off on its own but if it was, for example, mixed with the fresh taste of strawberries, Draco was lost. Harry's kisses were Draco's one weakness. They left him shuddering, desperately yearning for more and most of the time Harry happily obliged and kissed his husband senseless. Draco had no idea how many hours he and Harry had spent simply kissing each other but he was pretty sure that they were countless.

Feeling Harry struggle against his restraints, Draco groped for his wand and wrapping his fingers around it he cast an inaudible spell to give Harry the opportunity to wrap his arms around him.

Harry could feel the flow of magic – it made his skin tingle as Draco had cast the spell in his immediate presence – and moving his arms carefully, Harry tested the flexibility of his restraints and when they didn't protest he swiftly wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled the blond closer, hungrily deepening the kiss, wanting to taste Draco, to claim his lips, his mouth, his tongue.

Moaning into the kiss, Draco allowed Harry to take the lead.

The kiss lasted until both men were out of breath and grudgingly pulling away, Draco panted, trying to get as much air into his oxygen-deprived lungs as possible. Locking his eyes onto Harry's, Draco smiled. The passion that was burning in his lover's green orbs set Draco's whole body on fire. "I want you… I want… I want… want… you…" He panted and instead of responding Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled his lover down for another passionate kiss. He felt the distinct urge to push Draco onto his back and trap the blond beneath his own body, but unfortunately Harry's bonds weren't quite that generous.

Wrenching his lips away from Draco's, Harry filled his lungs with some much-needed oxygen before pouting up Draco. "Take these bonds off, Drake, please." Harry pleaded. "This sucks, I want to touch you properly. I want to make love to you." Harry murmured and Draco shuddered and without thinking he reached for his wand, but paused before casting the spell that would free his husband from his bonds.

"Why? What's in it for me?" Draco whispered and sitting up slightly he straighten his back, crooked his head to the side.

"You know what's in it for you…" Harry murmured and running his hands over Draco's bare chest, he circled his lover's nipples with his thumbs, teasing the sensitive nubs and causing the blond to let out a low moan. "Come on, Draco, take these off and I'll give you the best time…" Harry continued to beg, his voice a low and hoarse whisper. "Please, Drake… I know you want to…" Running his hands all over his lover's chest, arms and back, Harry expertly moved from one hotspot to the next, setting Draco's body on fire, arousing him, driving him sheer wanton with lust.

Throwing his head back, Draco parted his lips, flicked the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip and let out a low, languid moan. Grounding his groin against Harry's, he desperately sought of a way to gain more satisfaction out of Harry's feather-light touches. His lover's wandering fingertips were driving him insane and he could barely stand it anymore. Harry knew that he was doing, that was for sure.

Draco fought hard to keep on top of things, to refrain from succumbing to the desire to shag Harry six ways into the mattress. He wanted his husband, really wanted him. His annoyance at Harry's unresponsiveness all morning long was just fuelling his desire to get what he wanted, to win Harry over, to sufficiently distract his husband from that dratted Twilight Saga long enough to show him what really mattered in life.

It was exactly that moment that Draco realised what Harry was playing at. He was using every trick in the book to get Draco to give in, to free him. But he wasn't doing it with the intention to take things any further. No, his only intention was to free himself so he could go back to reading. Draco knew that Harry would – without a doubt – summon his broom the second his hands and legs were free. He'd grab the book, swing himself onto his broom and speed out of the window to get away. Harry was sneaky like that.

He'd done it before and Draco was sure he'd do it again. Halfway through book two of the Twilight Saga, when Draco had fruitlessly attempted to get Harry to accompany him to an important corporate Ministry dinner, Harry had fled the Manor for the whole afternoon to finish the book in peace. He'd of course paid a high price for his bold and sneaky escape but Draco was sure that Harry would do it again. It was part of Harry's nature to say one thing and mean something entirely different. Most of the time Draco caught Harry out, but every now and then the witty wizard slipped right through his fingers and got away with things he wasn't meant to get away with. It wasn't often that Harry resolved to his Slytherin side to archive things – he was far too proud of being a Gryffindor for that – but when he did, Draco knew he had to be careful.

***

"You rotten, sneaky, little bastard!" Draco growled and moving out of Harry's immediate reach he angrily flicked his wand and the green silk scarves around Harry's wrists and ankles immediately tightened, restraining Harry to the bed and making it almost impossible for him to move.

"Damn, I need to practice my acting skills…" Harry sighed and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Did you actually think I'd fall for this?" Draco asked and crossing his arms over his chest he frowned at his husband.

"I thought you might…" Harry shrugged and winced when the silk scarves around his wrists restrained him even further. It wasn't painful but it was highly uncomfortable and Harry wasn't pleased with the turn of events. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a good time with Draco, but right now he wanted to read. He was itching to finish the book, to find out what would happen the Cullens and their friends, to find out more about the Volturi and especially Edward's and Bella's life – the plot was intriguing and even though he'd initially given in to pounce on Draco he'd never thought that this morning's events would end with him being restrained to the bed by two sets of silk scarves that he had no idea how to control.

"Are you implying I'm a brainless twat?" Draco growled and his eyes narrowed into two tiny slits. He was furious, that was for sure. If there was one thing Draco really did not take well too then it was being undermined by his lover.

"When did I ever imply anything of that sort?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You're by no means a brainless twat. I always thought you were quite clever."

"You implied it just now." Draco pouted, looking all sulky. And for some reason – though Harry would never say this aloud – Draco looked a lot like their little Crup puppy Maccon.

"I did not, don't be silly, Drake." Harry sighed. "I lost my little game. You already have the satisfaction of having caught me out. What more could you want?"

"An apology…" Draco continued to pout.

"For what?"

"For that utterly insolent, two-faced idea of yours… I'm not easy, never have been and never will."

"I know you're not. You're high maintenance." Harry smiled but instantly realised he'd said the wrong thing when Draco once again glared daggers at him. "It was meant as a compliment, Drake, please, don't sulk. You know I love you just the way you are. You're perfect. I love it when you're all huffy and stroppy with me, trying to make it up to you is so much fun. I love trying to wriggle my way back into your good books and coming up with ways to make you smile even though you really don't want to. It's exciting, it keeps things fresh. You never do what's expected…"

"Neither do you." Draco admitted sheepishly and his lips curled into a smile, even though he tried his best to keep a straight face. But to no avail. Harry just knew him too well, knew how he ticked and what to say to salvage an otherwise catastrophic situation. Again one of Harry's highly annoying Gryffindor traits… Though said trait had also great similarities with Slytherin students' sneaky ways of escaping potential detentions and unwanted deductions of points.

"See, we're good together. And you really can't be mad at me. Not even if you try. You love me too much to be mad at me." Harry grinned and Draco shook his head and chuckled.

"If I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd hex your balls to the north pole." He muttered and leaning down he kissed Harry lazily. He raven-haired wizard reciprocated the kiss but this time around he refrained from moving his arms or legs, knowing that Draco had put that dratted spell back onto his restraints. He really had to try and find the counter spell for it sometime soon. It simply did not sit well with Harry to know that his husband had a power over him that he could not control.

***

Placing one final kiss on Harry's lush, but slightly bruised, lips, Draco lifted his head slightly and locked his sparkling grey-blue eyes onto Harry's green orbs. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Harry mumbled and sighed contently when Draco trailed his fingertips up his arms, teasing him.

"I've no intention of taking the bonds off you."

"I know."

"Do you mind?"

"Yes."

"Will you still let me have my way?"

"Do I have a choice?" Harry chuckled.

"You always do."

"I will still let you have your way."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you. Explicitly."

"Wow."

"Speechless?"

"Just a little."

"Put that mouth to good use and kiss me then." Harry smiled and Draco did just that. He kissed Harry deeply, hungrily and with such passion that Harry instantly felt dizzy. The blond only pulled away when his need for oxygen became too great to ignore, but instead of ceasing his actions, he placed a series of butterfly kisses all over Harry's face and neck and slowly worked his way to that sensitive spot just behind his lover's ear.

Harry almost automatically tilted his head to give the blond better access and letting out a soft moan he bit his bottom lip and wrought his fists tightly into the bed sheet and tugged. The bonds immediately reacted and tugged him back into place, but otherwise did nothing to restrain Harry any further.

Flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin just behind Harry's ear, Draco lapped and sucked and ground his hips against Harry's, setting an even but very slow and lazy rhythm.

"Oh sweet Merlin…" Harry sighed. "Draco… please…"

"Not a chance…" Draco whispered into Harry's ear and chuckled. His hot breath send shivers down Harry's spine and the raven-haired wizard moaned when Draco sucked at his earlobe, flicking his tongue repeatedly over the soft flesh. "I'm gonna transform your into a quivering wreck, Harry." Draco breathed and Harry knew that his lover meant every word, that there was not the slightest chance he'd be able to get out of whatever it was Draco had in store. He was bound – quite literally – to endure whatever torture Draco decided to subject him to. It would – without a doubt – be a torture of the sweetest kind and the mere thought of all the things Draco could possibly do to him, made Harry shudder. His breathing sped up and his heart-rate quickened. He could almost feel the blood in his body surge south as passion, desire, lust and sheer need took over, controlling his already bound body.

"Draco…" Harry breathed, but his lover ignored the unspoken plea. Draco knew exactly what Harry wanted, and he was about to give it to him, just not in the way Harry was used to. No, today he was in charge and he wasn't about to give up his precious power over Harry any time soon.

***

Moving on, Draco trailed kisses along Harry's jaw line, his neck, his shoulder, his upper arm, his breastbone, all over his chest and quivering stomach. He dropped his kisses in irregular patterns and just when Harry thought he knew where Draco would kiss him next, Draco changed his route. When Harry thought Draco would kiss his nipples, Draco French-kissed his lover's belly button; swirled his tongue around it and set Harry's nerve endings on fire.

And when Harry thought Draco would work his way down towards his groin, Draco purposefully sucked Harry's nipples into his mouth – one after the other – whirled his tongue around them, sucked them into his mouth, kissed them, nibbled on them and generally used every trick in the book to drive Harry wild. It really helped that he knew Harry's reactions inside out, knew what his lover liked and disliked and what really turned him on and what was a definite no go.

It didn't take very long before Harry had reached the point where trying to form proper sentences or even words, was a task he deemed too difficult to archive and therefore didn't even try. There was no need; Draco wouldn't listen to any of his pleas anyway. The blond clearly had a mind of his own – not that Harry minded much.

"You're so gorgeous…" Draco mumbled mid-kiss and looking up at Harry, he smiled. "Can't get enough of you…" He murmured and covered Harry's quivering stomach with a series of butterfly kisses, before slowly moving lower and nipping at the skin on his lover's thigh, Draco sucked gently, intentionally leaving a small mark – a minor attempt to pay Harry back for his violent assault earlier. Trailing his fingers over the soft, yet slightly hairy, skin of his lover's legs, he kissed the inside of Harry's left thigh before moving on to the right thigh, all the while intently ignoring the one please he knew Harry wanted him to go the most. But he wasn't about to take things further that quickly.

"Please, Draco, please…" Harry whispered and his whole body was trembling with the sensations of Draco's kisses. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before it all got too much. He could feel each and every one of Draco's teasing kisses on his body and just thinking about all the places Draco had already explored made Harry tingle all over. He wanted Draco, wanted him more than anything. There was no other thought on his mind but Draco. Everything else absolutely did not matter right now.

"Please what?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Just please…" Harry moaned and thrust his hips upward. He screamed with delight when Draco trailed his fingertips over his straining erection and teased the very tip. "Sweet holy fuck…" Harry panted and licking his lips he desperately tried to fill his lungs with as much oxygen as possible.

"You make no sense whatsoever, love." Draco murmured and ghosting his lips over Harry's cock he resumed his torture, knowing it would drive his lover mad with lust.

"You… you know… know… what… what… I… I… what I… what I want…" Harry panted.

Draco chuckled. "I know. I know very well. Doesn't mean I'll give it to you though."

"Please…" Harry pleaded.

"You're such a slut when you're begging." Draco laughed throatily and Harry felt the need to glare at his husband, but had no strength to actually follow through with that idea.

"Hmpf…"

"I'll take that as your disagreement towards my statement." Draco chuckled and distracted his lover with another string of kisses that he placed all along the hard length of Harry's cock. "We'll get there, just have a little patience."

"I don't… have… that…" Harry growled and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I know, but you'll have to learn it eventually." Draco whispered, blowing his hot breath over Harry's sensitive flesh. And without any warning at all he took Harry's cock into his mouth and slowly sucked as much of it in as he possibly could. Harry instantly bucked his hips, groaned and pushed his head back into the pillow. For a moment he forgot all about his bonds but his attempts to struggle against them were absolutely fruitless. The charm on the silk scarves did not yield and Harry swore under his breath and struggled even harder when Draco also roughly restrained his hips. The least the blond wanted was to choke on his husband's cock while trying to give him a good time.

"Stop it…" Draco hissed and dropping Harry's cock from his mouth he glared at his husband – not that the raven-haired man took any notice of that. No, instead he let out a string of curses – in Parseltongue. Draco chuckled softly to himself and in an attempt to distract Harry he flicked his tongue over the tip of Harry's erection before sucking hard on the aroused flesh. And this time he wasn't holding back in the slightest. Using every trick he knew worked on Harry; Draco brought his lover right to the very edge. Only then did he return to his initial plan of teaching Harry a lesson and squeezing the base of his lover's cock hard, he suppressed Harry's orgasm. He was instantly glad for the fact that Harry was bound to the bed by very secure restraints, restraints that Draco could control at will, because the raven-haired wizard fiercely trashed about the bed, making it obvious that he absolutely did not agree with Draco's game.

"You fucking bastard! I hate you!" Harry growled and the drawers of his and Draco's nightstands rattled slightly when Harry failed to control his magic properly.

"You don't, Harry, you really don't." Draco whispered and kissing his way up Harry's stomach, chest and neck he placed a sort kiss on Harry's lips. "You love me… More than words can say." He added and locked his eyes onto Harry's stormy green ones.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you…" Harry mumbled and even though his voice was barely audible there was a dangerous undertone to it. One that made Draco shudder. Still he had no reason to believe that there was any truth in Harry's words – the raven-haired wizard was usually all talk and no action. It had saved him from many unwelcome duels in the past and even though Draco considered it the easy way out, he admired Harry for his resolve. Where others reached for their wand, Harry relied on his wits – a trade he'd without a doubt acquired from Granger.

What astound Draco the most though was the fact that he knew Harry hadn't always been like this. Growing up, Harry's temper had been all over the place and he'd been very quick to draw his wand and throw a hex at someone. But now? Now Harry was nothing like that. Most of the time anyway… He still loved to annoy Draco to no end by hitting him with a tickling charm in the most inappropriate moments or situations – like for example in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"But I am sure. You love me and I love you. It's that easy." Draco whispered and caught Harry's lips in a soft kiss. Harry initially tried to resist the gentle assault of his husband's lips and tongue but he didn't last very long. Draco's kisses were always heavenly and no matter how hard Harry tried, he was rubbish at refusing his husband's gently probing tongue entry to his mouth.

Harry quickly lost himself in the sensations of Draco's soft lips on his own and was consequently quite disgruntled when his lover broke the contact a couple minutes later. "I'm going to fuck you, Harry; I'm going to fuck you so good… You won't forget it anytime soon." Draco whispered and Harry instantly shuddered. He was sure that his husband meant very syllable of what he'd just said. "But before I do you'll have to do me a small favour." Draco mumbled and his lips were so close to Harry's that the other wizard could feel his husband's breath on his face, which was covered with a fine sheen of perspiration from all the exertion of his fruitless struggle against Draco's magical bonds.

"What do you want?" Harry panted, breathlessly. He'd long since reached the point of no return and Draco's games were torture for him. Yet he put on a brave face and played along, knowing that Draco had something amazing in store. The blond always had.

"Tell me that you love me." Draco whispered and Harry chuckled.

"You know I do." He smiled.

"But I want to hear you say the words."

"Fine… I love you…"

"No." Draco shook his head. "No… Say it in Parseltongue."

"Draco!"

"Please…" Draco pouted. "I love the sound of it… Please…"

"Really… You're something else…" Harry rolled his eyes and momentarily closing his eyes he composed himself and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes again, he smiled at Draco and hissed the words his lover badly wanted to hear. "I love you more than anything else in this world. You're the one for me and I couldn't be happier to be sharing my life with you…" Pausing, Harry demanded a kiss, then, much to Draco's surprise, he continued. "You you're also a git for tying me to the bed and doing this to me. And I'm utterly mad for letting you do this to me, but what can I say, I'm such a sucker for you that I'll let you get away with stuff, nobody else would ever get away with." He added and Draco frowned.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I told you that I love you, just like you requested." Harry smiled innocently.

"You did not!" Draco pouted.

"I did…" Harry grinned and his eyes twinkled with mirth. "I might have added a couple unnecessary sentences though…" He confessed.

"What did you say?" Draco demanded.

"I'm not telling. You asked me to speak Parseltongue, not to translate." Harry remained tight-lipped.

"Well I'm asking you to translate now."

"Too bad. I'm not going to."

"Do I really have to use Legilimency?"

"You wouldn't and you know that." Harry looked rather unconcerned. He knew Draco better than that. The blond was not the type of person to roughly invade somebody's privacy for personal gain, even though he liked to issue empty threats about it. So far Draco had often told Harry he'd use Legilimency on him, yet he'd never gone down that road in all the years that they'd been together. He was far too afraid of seeing something he didn't want to see, something that would weigh heavily on his mind. Besides, Harry knew that he his husband respected him and his privacy.

"Tell me…" Draco pouted more insistently, looking at Harry from under lowered lashes.

"Move things along and I will…" Harry whispered and thrust his hips upward. "I want you to fuck me…"

"Oh believe me, I will." Draco smiled.

"Then quit the teasing and shag me already…" Harry grinned.

"Impatient much, are you Mr Potter-Malfoy?"

Trying to remain nonchalant about how that name made him feel, Harry merely shrugged in an attempt to keep his composure. Draco rarely used Harry's full name, much to Harry's appreciation, but sometimes the blond loved to tease, knowing that the name didn't sit well with Harry – not even four full years into their marriage. Draco doubted his husband would ever get used to it – though he was planning to throw a massive party for Harry in case the raven-haired Saviour of the Wizarding World ever did.

***

"Oooohh…. Fuck… Yes. Draco… Yes, that's it… Yes, Draco… Please… Don't stop… Please… so good… Suck it… Suck it hard… Please… So very good…" Harry moaned as Draco sucked his hard member deep into his warm mouth, almost allowing the tip to slide down his throat.

Steadying his husband's hips with one hand, Draco groped around the bed with the other and quietly triumphed when he found his wand. Summoning the lube with a quick swish of his wand, Draco caught the small bottle with his free hand and flicking the lid off, he tipped the bottle over and poured some of the cool gel onto his hand. The soft scent of vanilla immediately attacked his nostrils and he instantly knew that Harry had sensed it too – even though he was almost too far gone.

Moving his lube-coated fingers to the Harry's opening, Draco teased the puckered flesh with the faintest of touches and chuckled around his lover's cock when Harry bucked his hips and let out a long moan. Rubbing over the sensitive flesh, Draco circled Harry's entrance, before he gently pushed at the tight ring, checking whether the firm muscle would allow him passage. He wasn't surprised when it did; he had after all spent a good while on teasing Harry. Draco pushed his finger all the way inside and crooking it slightly he brushed over Harry's prostate and with a cloud groan Harry bucked his hips violently and began to tear at his bonds, struggling against them with such power that Draco found himself not only dropping Harry's cock from his mouth but also gathering up all of his magical power to cast a wandless spell – one that would ensure that no matter how violently Harry tugged at his restraints, they would not harm him. Draco loved to have his wicked away with Harry, but if there was one thing that he couldn't stand then it was to leave his mark on Harry. A love-bite was perfectly acceptable; marks from a set of bewitched silk scarves were however not.

"Drake…" Harry panted. "Please… Drake… Please… please… please… I need you… I need you in me now… Please… Fuck me… I need you to fuck me now… Please!" Harry begged and fixing his pleading eyes on Draco's grey-blue orbs he continued to plead, letting his eyes say what he couldn't put into words.

Draco instantly found himself crumbling and even though he tried his best to resist, he just couldn't. This time Harry was stronger and Draco suddenly found himself realising just how much he wanted Harry, how much he wanted to claim his lover's body and make it his own all over again. Letting out a low moan, Draco withdrew his finger from Harry's tight channel and awkwardly fighting with his boxer shorts; he tore them off and tossed them into a corner of the room. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Draco spread a generous amount onto his palm and wrapping his hand around his achingly hard cock, he hissed and biting his bottom lip he spread the lube evenly all over his cock.

It was costing Draco all of his self-control to refrain from finishing himself off with a couple of skilled strokes but he had no intention to take care of himself twice in one day – not when he had Harry's willing body wantonly spread out before him. Mumbling a spell that undid the restraints around Harry's ankles, Draco grabbed his husband's hips and holding on tight he shuffled closer. When he was in position, he took hold of his cock and determinedly guided it towards Harry's entrance. Pushing at the tight hole, Draco breached the muscle and slid into the hot, well-lubricated haven. He let out an almost guttural groan as he did so and even though he was desperate he couldn't help but note that this felt home. Claiming Harry's body was home, he was coming home. Nothing could ever beat this feeling of power and lover that surged through him each and every time he made love to Harry.

Realising that Draco had undone the restraints around his ankles, Harry moved his legs and wrapped them around Draco's waist. He tried to remain relaxed as Draco pushed into him and even though it stung a little the pleasure was greater than the discomfort. Groaning, Harry wound his fingers into the bed-sheet and holding on tightly he mentally prepared himself for a rough ride. Not that he wanted Draco to take this time – no at this stage that was the least he wanted and Draco knew that. He gave Harry all but five seconds to adjust to the feeling of being filled by his lover's cock before he pulled back and thrust forward.

Harry made an adorable sound that was a mixture between a gasp and a groan and leaning forward Draco steadied himself on his arms and claimed Harry's lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling back, he changed his angle slightly and then thrust deep into Harry, brushing his prostate as he did so. At that Harry's body very nearly left the mattress. His whole body was tingling with the sensations and the intensity of Draco's thrusts felt about a million times stronger due to the fact that Draco had spend an eternity on teasing him and repeatedly bringing him to the very edge of his orgasm.

It was quite obvious that both men weren't going to last long. Their love-making was frantic, their breathing was ragged and very shallow and their bodies were coated with a fine sheen of sweat. Draco's thrusts were hard and fast and fluid. He knew what he wanted and so did Harry. Relief was the only thing both men cared about at this moment in time and even though Harry was still bound at the wrists and slightly exhausted from all his efforts to free himself he moved in unison with Draco, guiding him along, encouraging him with panted pleas and gasped sighs.

Both men were only inches away from reaching their climax and they could both feel the tell tale tingle start in the pit of their stomachs. It spread like forest fire, urging them on. It drove Draco to thrust even harder and faster, if that was at all possible, and Harry moved in unison with him as the fire in their bodies crawled up their spines, spread into their chests, seeped through right into the centre and invaded their hearts at the same time as it clouded their brains and senses. Deep inside their bodies the sensations exploded and with an astonishing power their hearts pumped their blood – enriched with sexual desire – into the farthest corners of their bodies and into the tiniest veins.

Unable to hold back they both came at the same time and with one last thrust deep into Harry, Draco came on a guttural groan of his husband's name while Harry's panted Draco's name over and over again as he spilled his come all over his stomach and chest as well as Draco's stomach and chest.

Thoroughly exhausted Draco slumped forward and crashed down on top of Harry, who attempted to catch his lover and soften his fall, but the restraints around his wrists effectively stopped him from executing his attempt successfully. With a desperate sigh, Harry abandoned any thoughts of hexing the bonds to some tiny star at the very end of the galaxy and simply concentrated on breathing in and out. Right this moment controlling his breathing seemed to take up all of his energy and letting his eyes fall closed, Harry decided that he couldn't be arsed to care about anything in the world. Lucius Malfoy could walk into the bedroom right now and it wouldn't bother Harry in the slightest. Draco had taken him on a fantastic ride and he was thoroughly spent.

***

"Draco?" Harry mumbled a good half an hour later when Draco still had made no attempt at rolling off him and snuggling up right next to him, like he usually did. "You alive?"

"Just about… just about…" Came Draco's response and Harry chuckled.

"Do you reckon you've recharged your batteries enough to take off my bonds?" Harry asked and Draco grumbled something entirely incomprehensible. Still, he groped for his wand and closing his hand around it he lifted the light wood off the bed and swished it awkwardly. Muttering the spell so quickly that Harry didn't have the chance to process the words, Draco freed his lover. In an instant the bonds fell off Harry's wrists and vanished in thin air. Carelessly dropping his want beside the bed, Draco slumped back against his husband's warm body and shuffling a little he buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and sighed.

Tentatively testing whether he could move his arms, Harry flexed his fingers and lifted them off the bed. When nothing held him back from moving freely, he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's body and with an effective tug, he pushed Draco off him and into the soft cushions next to him. Draco mumbled disgruntled but otherwise he didn't object to the treatment. Rolling onto his side, Harry wrapped his husband tightly into his arms and pushing one leg in-between Draco's, he shuffled as close as possible before he channelled his magic and charmed a fresh bed-sheet to appear and cover his and Draco's body.

Sighing contently, Draco snuggled closer against Harry's warm body and mumbled something that sounded strangely like 'I love you'. A goofy smile tugged on his lips and Harry chuckled.

"I love you too." He mumbled and brushed a stray strand of Draco's soft blond locks from his husband's sweaty forehead.

"Taught you a lesson, I did." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah, you did. And what a lesson it was. Fuck, Draco just thinking about it makes me horny again."

"Give me a chance to recover." Draco pouted and blinking several times he focused his eyes on Harry – a sleepy expression on his face.

"I'll give you all the time in the world." Harry whispered and kissed Draco softly. "My man." He mumbled against Draco's lips and the blond chuckled.

"Baby, I'm, your man, don't you know who I am? Baby, I'm your man, you bet! If you're gonna do, do it right, right? Do it with me, come on baby, oh take me home, and please don't leave me here to do it on my own..." Draco sing-sang and Harry laughed heartily.

"Stop singing Muggle songs." Harry chided.

"Nobody heard." Draco pouted and Harry leaned in and kissed his husband.

"That's true. And I love you all the more when you're singing."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah I do. I love your voice."

"You're biased."

"Do you mind?"

"Not in the slightest." Draco chuckled.

"Good, so shut up and let's take a tap. You wore me out."

"You did too… All that over a book."

"It was well worth it."

"Point taken." Draco agreed and kissed Harry lazily. But the kiss didn't last very long – both men were still too tired to make an effort and soon they simply snuggled as close as they possibly could and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

***

Shaking his head, Tibby suppressed a chuckle as he appeared in his masters private chambers. Taking in the mess around everywhere, the little elf expertly snapped his fingers a few times and charmed the dirty cutlery to appear in the kitchen two floors below. He covered his two masters properly with the white bed-sheet, which had slid half-way off their bodies, picked up the bottle of lube and charmed the lid back on top of it, placed Draco's wand on the blonde's nightstand and cleaned up the mess Maccon the Crup had made.

With all that done, Tibby glanced around the room to make sure that he'd fixed everything up and being the ever thoughtful house-elf that he was he charmed a glass of fresh water onto both Harry's and Draco's nightstand as well as a fresh cup of coffee for Harry and some herbal tea for Draco. Tibby charmed the mugs to keep the beverages inside warm and with a glance at the two sleeping lovers he vanished from the room to return to his chores around the house. Lunch was due soon…

**The End**


End file.
